Le Film
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Henry a décidé d'aller au cinéma avec Regina et Emma. Et l'air de rien, il peut arriver beaucoup de choses dans un cinéma. Fluffy [SWANQUEEN]


Bonjour/bonsoir ! Alors ici, ma première fic/OS SwanQueen.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira... vraiment :3

Une petite review pour me donner votre avis me fait toujours très plaisir,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Film**

- Je déteste ces pubs, commenta Regina. Elles sont d'un ennui mortel.

Installée dans les bordures des dernières rangées, Regina était assise à côté de Henry et d'Emma, partagée entre plusieurs sentiments, dont le plaisir d'aller voir un film avec Henry et l'agacement d'être encore suivie par sa mère biologique.

- Tout ne fonctionne pas comme à votre château, Regina, déclara Emma. On ne peut pas toujours tout avoir servi sur un plateau.

L'EvilQueen ne répondit pas.

Henry se retourna vers Regina, tout sourire.

- En tout cas je suis content que vous soyez là toutes les deux. J'avais vraiment envie d'être avec vous, tous ensemble. Ça fait comme une drôle de famille, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Émue, Regina lui sourit en retour.

Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours été un peu jalouse – et maladivement jalouse au tout début en fait – de la relation qu'avaient Emma et Henry au départ mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et elle l'avait accepté. Tant qu'elle ne perdait pas Henry. Et puis Emma n'était pas aussi insupportable que ça.

Emma tendit la main pour caresser la tête de son garçon. Regina s'écarta un peu en grimaçant. Faute de places, ils avaient dû s'installer sur le côté, et comme Henry ne se sentait pas très très bien en ce moment et avait besoin d'aller souvent aux toilettes, elles l'avaient laissé s'installer en bordure.

Sauf que du coup, l'une des deux avait dû s'asseoir à côté de l'autre sans avoir Henry à côté. Et ça, ça avait été un mini-débat de quelques minutes interminables. Finalement, Emma avait abdiqué sans vraiment trop de problèmes. Et Regina en était bien contente.

Henry piocha dans les pop-corn et en avala des énormes poignées. La bouche encore pleine, il annonça soudainement à sa mère – ses mères – son envie pressante. Elle hochèrent la tête, compréhensives. Quand elles lui demandèrent s'il voulait qu'elles l'accompagnent, il refusa prestement et parti en courant.

Automatiquement, le sourire aux lèvres, Regina sans y penser s'était tournée vers Emma. Qui, semblant surprise par cette brusque chaleur, lui avait aussi sourit tout naturellement. Et c'est sans aucune raison apparente que Regina détourna rapidement du regard, ce sourire qui bordait ses lèvres aussitôt effacé. En se touchant la joue elle les senti en feu.

Et ce qui la dérangeait également était cette phrase qui s'imposait à son esprit « _Ne pas à nouveau la regarder. Ne pas à nouveau la regarder. Ne pas..._ ».

Regina prit une poignée de pop-corn et les fourra dans sa bouche.

Machinalement.

Et encore une fois. Puis une troisième fois.

- Vous aimez les pop-corn, Regina ? interrogea Emma.

A ces mots, la brune se retourna brusquement vers Emma. Trop brusquement.

Surprise, la jeune femme fit un bond en arrière, manquant de frapper son voisin. Elle s'excusa platement avant de reporter son attention sur Regina.

Qu'avait-elle dit pour qu'elle réagisse de cette manière ?

De son côté... Regina se posait exactement la même question. Puis préféra éviter de trop réfléchir, finalement. Parce qu'elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même de toute façon depuis quelques temps.

- Hum, non, non. Juste... juste comme ça.

Elles reportèrent soudainement leur attention sur l'écran. Le son avait brusquement augmenté et ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Des bandes-annonces maintenant.

- Henry met du temps à revenir, marmonna l'EvilQueen pensivement.

- Comment ?

Emma s'était penchée sur son épaule, l'oreille tendue.

- Quoi comment... ?

La blonde répéta un ton plus fort :

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

- Je... commença-t-elle.

Oh. Oui. Les bandes-annonces. Le son était trop fort. Elles étaient dans un coin pas mal bruyant. Elles ne se comprenaient ni l'une ni l'autre.

Elle hurla presque :

- Je-disais-que-Henry-mettait-du-t...

Regina s'interrompit d'elle-même. La bandes-annonce du film qui passait venait juste de finir et évidemment, elle, elle avait hurlé à ce moment-là. Et tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle.

Comme pour se cacher et dans une attitude que ne lui reconnaissait pas du tout Emma, elle se renfrogna dans son siège et se replia presque sur elle-même. Jusqu'à paraître même vouloir disparaître. Après quelques secondes, les visages se détachèrent de Regina et retournèrent à nouveau peu à peu vers l'écran.

C'est à ce moment-là que la blonde commença à se poser sérieusement des questions. D'ordinaire, Regina aurait fait face, elle leur aurait balancé quelque chose à la figure, à tous ces gens qui avaient osé la fixer, comme ça, sans aucune forme de respect. Mais non. Elle avait plutôt réagit comme une adolescente très très timide.

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Henry. Aussitôt Regina retrouva le sourire – ou s'obligea à sourire...

Et comme par enchantement, le film commença aussi. Ils furent plongés dans le noir.

Et Regina ne suivit absolument rien du film. En fait, elle ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait. Elle n'avait pas retenu le titre non plus. Elle pensait avoir eut l'envie de passer un moment avec son fils, mais curieusement c'était sur la présence d'Emma à ses côtés qu'elle restait focalisée.

Et puis Henry quitta à nouveau son siège pour aller aux toilettes. Et Regina ressenti à cet instant-là un étrange sentiment. Elle soupira pour prendre une longue respiration.

Ses mains, tendues, s'agrippèrent à l'accoudoir. Elle senti soudainement une nouvelle sensation. Quelque chose frôla sa main gauche. Elle frissonna et saisit cette chose. Une main.

Regina Mills devina tout de suite à qui elle appartenait. Elle ne se tourna pas vers sa voisine. Sa voisine non plus. Elle le senti bien. De peur de se faire face ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elles ne le savaient pas. Ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Emma resserra la pression sur la main de Regina. Celle-ci frissonna encore.

D'accord. Elle allait devoir faire quelque chose maintenant. Ce n'était pas parce que cette blonde venue de New York où elle ne savait pas exactement d'où était la mère de Henry qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui prendre la main.

Tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu. Et puis elle avait toujours du mal à la cerner. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Surtout ces derniers temps.

Mais ses doigts glissèrent entre les siens. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir vocalement.

Tout se faisait en silence.

Par les toucher.

Par les doigts. Et étrangement, ça la rassurait. Et, sans y penser, elle resserra, elle aussi, la pression.

Décidément, elle ne pensait à rien ce soir... Comme si son esprit faisait exprès de se dérober à chaque fois.

Le bras d'Emma se rapprocha du sien. Ils se collèrent. Elle senti tout le corps d'Emma se mouvoir et la tête de la blonde toucha son épaule.

Elle se figea. Soudainement, cette proximité directe entre elles, la paralysa.

Elle senti ses longs cheveux couler dans son dos. Elle senti sa respiration. Sa respiration paraissait rapide. Ou lente. Parfois les deux. Elle aussi paraissait... tendue. Elle n'était peut-être pas si à l'aise que ça, finalement.

Et c'est dans cette ultime pensée que Regina fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé faire.

Elle fit quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un d'autre que Henry. Elle voulu rassurer quelqu'un d'autre que ce fils dont elle s'était occupée pendant dix longues années. Mais rassurer d'une manière différente... d'une manière toute autre.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur celle de sa voisine. Puis elle glissa en avant.

Se pencha. Leur visage face à face. Les lèvres proches les unes des autres. Mais il y avait une limite entre elles. Une limite qui disparu en moins d'une demi-seconde. Tout se passa trop rapidement. Très rapidement.

Elles fusionnèrent et une tendre chaleur s'accompagna dans cette fusion. Qu'une seule petite pulsion avait entraînée.

Et sans que Regina n'aie pu avoir le temps de se demander : « Comment va-t-elle réagir ? » ou « Oh mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? » Emma répondit doucement par une nouvelle pression des lèvres sans la lâcher. Comme pour lui dire « Tu ne partiras pas comme ça. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que j'attends ça. » Elles s'embrassèrent fiévreusement et dans cette chaleur, rien autour ne semblait plus exister.

Lorsque finalement leurs premiers baisers furent échangés, il suffit d'un échange du regard pour que cette complicité qui venait de naître ne soit pas remise en question. Aucun mot ne devait être émis. Ce moment était magique. La plus belle magie qu'il soit.

Encore une fois, Henry revint au bon moment. Bon timing.

Il s'essaya à côté de l'EvilQueen d'un sourire sans vraiment faire attention – sinon il aurait aperçu les larmes qui brillaient aux yeux de Regina – et reporta son attention sur le film avec son pop-corn.

La jeune femme brune soupira. Elle avait cru faire un rêve. Ça n'était pas arrivé. Si ?

Le cœur de Regina fit un bon lorsque la main d'Emma rechercha encore la sienne.

Discrètement, elles s'accrochèrent pour ne plus jamais se lâcher.

Leurs mains restaient et resteraient scellées.

Et rien ne pourrait jamais les défaire de cette union.


End file.
